callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hacker
Hacker is a Tier 3 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is roughly equivalent to the Bomb Squad and SitRep perks from past Call of Duty games. Overview Hacker makes all enemy equipment, Sentry Guns, and SAM Turrets glow bright red. It does not do this for Tactical Insertions. The glow is visible through all surfaces and from any distance. Its Pro version allows the user to booby trap enemy Care Packages, turn enemy killstreaks (i.e. Sentry Gun and SAM Turret) and equipment friendly, and remain undetected by enemy Motion Sensors. It takes three seconds to completely overtake enemy equipment/killstreaks. thumb|400px|right|A booby trapped [[Care Package When hacking an enemy Care Package the player will capture the package normally; however, the package will turn into a decoy package instead of disappearing when captured. The decoy will appear as a random killstreak reward to the enemy, and as soon as a player attempts to capture the booby trapped care package it will detonate, killing the person who set it off and any other nearby enemies. When hacked, the care package will change color from red to black from the hacker's team's perspective. When a player hacks enemy equipment/killstreaks, that piece of equipment will become friendly to the player and his team, but they will be unable to pick it up and reposition it. When a player hacks a Camera Spike, they will gain control of the camera's feed but they will be unable to toggle between the feed and the mini-map. As of now, the Wii version doesn't make the equipment glow through walls, just glow when the player can directly see it (to be patched), as well as packages not being decoyed negating most of it's usefulness. Pro Challenges *'Destroys' – Destroy 10 equipment or explosives while using Hacker. *'Explosive Kills' – Kill 25 enemies with a Claymore or C4. *'Near Equipment Kills' – Kill 25 enemies within the radius of your Jammer or Motion Sensor. Tips *One of Hardened's pro challenges is destroying enemy equipment through a wall; using Hacker this can be easily accomplished. *The Jammer has a larger radius than the Motion Sensor, so may be more useful for completing one of the pro challenges. *The Hacker perk works extremely well in conjunction with Ghost and especially Ghost Pro. There are several reasons for this. First and foremost, Ghost makes it much easier to infiltrate behind "enemy lines" and get to the equipment undetected so that it can be more easily captured. Another reason is because enemy Sentry Guns will not fire on users equipped with Ghost Pro, which is of obvious benefit when trying to approach and capture them. A third reason is that users of Hacker Pro will not appear on enemy Motion Sensors, further enhancing the stealthiness offered by Ghost. A combination of Ghost Pro and Hacker Pro would be similar to Cold-Blooded Pro and Ninja Pro in MW2, making the player invisible to all possible ways of detection aside from being physically seen. *The kills from the decoy package does not count towards your killstreak so if you get a multi-kill you will still have your current killstreak